


This is Wrong

by lordkrisdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort
Summary: This isn’t real. Nothing of this can be real.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	This is Wrong

  
  


What kind of person did Park Chanyeol dream to be?

As a child, he had aspired to be an astronaut, having been smitten with the wonderful and intriguing stories of the stars in the galaxy since early age. Then in middle school he changed it to pilot because he wanted to be much closer to the sky. He swerved to become a doctor in highschool after spending two weeks in the hospital. There were so many things Chanyeol thought he wanted to be.

But certainly, he did _not_ dream to be a person who ends up sitting in the interrogation room of the police station, being on the brink of death sentence.

“So you grabbed him by the shoulders first, then you proceeded to choke him. You must’ve been so enraged to leave such a bruise mark like that.”

The Detective’s index finger is pointed at one of the pictures spread on the table in front of him. On a picture of an exposed neck. Chanyeol feels like throwing up.

“But he succeeded wriggling out of your hold, so when he was gasping for air, you went to the kitchen to get a knife. You came back with it and, wait, let me,” the finger then taps on another picture, where another type of wound is shown on another part of a corpse, “then you tackled him down onto the floor, and stabbed him three times. Twice on the chest, once on the abdomen.”

_Think of anything else._ Chanyeol brings his fingers together, kneading them against one another with so much pressure until his skin starts to hurt. _Think of anything else._

How can he think of anything else, though? When everything about this is wrong.

“It didn’t take long for the victim to bleed to death. And you just stayed still in that position for a while until you called the police. What did you say on the phone again?” The detective glances at his partner. “What did he say on the phone?”

“He said…” the other Detective flips through the pages of document in his hands, “he said-”

‘ _Help me. I think… I think he’s dead_.’

The former Detective’s heavy sigh only makes him cower. This is wrong. This is _so_ wrong. “That was how the night ended. That was how you killed him.”

He instantly dreads the words that come after.

“That was how you killed Byun Baekhyun.”

See? Those words again. Everyone has been saying he killed Byun Baekhyun as if they were simply talking about the weather. Everyone has been shoving those words down his parched throat. No one cares enough to be bothered to see from his point of view.

“No.” He finally speaks after what feels like an eternity, voice raspy and shaky.

“I’m sorry?”

“No.” He repeats a little louder this time. “Wrong. You’re wrong.”

He tilts his head up and sees the Detective looking over him with this unreadable look on his face. “Care to elaborate, Mr. Park?”

He does. Oh Lord, he does. But everyone else doesn’t really care whether he elaborates or not. No one cares enough to have even just the slightest amount of faith in him. The moment they handcuffed him, they’ve made their opinion clear.

They believe he killed Byun Baekhyun, who is - _was_ \- no other than his own fiance.

So now he tries to make them see.

“Kyungsoo.”

Now they should see the way he does.

“It was Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo.” His eyes wander on the pictures. “It was him. Kyungsoo.”

The Detectives are now glancing at each other. Of course they won’t believe him. “Mr. Park,” one of them gets back to him, “why do you k-”

“Kyungsoo. It was Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol looks at them in the eyes simultaneously this time. “I swear it was Doh Kyungsoo. I was _there_. I saw it with my own eyes. It was Doh Kyungsoo!”

“It wasn’t.” The other Detective, who has been leading the interrogation, sounds even more tired than a minute before. “It wasn’t Doh Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol grumbles helplessly. “It was!” He feels his body tremble in desperation. “Why won’t you believe me?!”

“Because unlike you who’s basing those things on what you _saw_ , we’re basing the fact on proper evidence. It was not Doh Kyungsoo. You know it too, Mr. Park.”

“Detective, I’m telling you, it was Doh Kyungsoo! I was there, I swear I saw him there, I looked right into his eyes, I told him -”

‘ _Why won’t you fucking disappear for good?!_ ’

Now he sees something else in the faces of the men before him. Something even darker, something that is much worse; horror. Why are they so quick to judge him like this? Why can’t they try to see from his eyes and understand him?

“Hey,” one of them nudges at the other, his voice a small whisper, “remember who we’re dealing with.”

The other one sighs heavily once again. “Mr. Park, I’m aware of your… condition, but -”

“You think I’m _crazy_.”

“- I believe we can still talk coherently about this. Now,” the Detective points at the pictures once again, “take a look at these without minding the things you said earlier, and tell me who you see.”

“Doh Kyungsoo.” He doesn’t miss a beat.

“Mr. Park. The body in these pictures is your late fiance, Byun Baekhyun. You killed Byun Baekhyun, _not_ Doh Kyungsoo.”

No. This is wrong. “No. No. I killed Doh Kyungsoo. It wasn’t-” his breath hitches, “it wasn’t my Baekhyun.”

“I’m sorry. It was.”

His eyes are glued on the pictures. He recognizes the body in them very well. They keep saying it’s Baekhyun, but all he sees is Kyungsoo’s dark lips and pale body.

“Doh Kyungsoo died two years ago in a car crash. You do know that. He was your past lover after all.”

This isn’t real.

“It was your fiance Byun Baekhyun whom you killed last night, Mr. Park.”

Nothing of this can be real.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol, the one who couldn't tell which things were real and which were not.
> 
> Kyungsoo, the ex lover who had died two years ago, who never left his sight even after death.
> 
> Baekhyun, the lover whose presence wasn't enough to keep him sober.
> 
> Who was killed?
> 
> Was it both at the same time?


End file.
